Stolen Emerald
by dinasamirs
Summary: Snape had loved Lilly. Now Lilly was gone - but not toally. A little tyke with large emerald eyes was still there. All what Snape had to do was steal him. **Warning: Story contains spanking.**
1. Chapter 1

"Daaaaadddy, nu huh," little Harry whined pathetically as his Daddy wrapped his big hand around his and pulled him firmly towards their home

**Summary: **Snape had loved Lilly. And now Lilly was gone - but not totally. A little tyke with large emerald eyes was still there. All what Snape had to do was steal him.

**Warning:** The Story contains corporal punishment.

**Disclaimer: **Don't you all know? She does, not me.

**Stolen Emerald**

**By: Dina**

**Chapter One**

"Daaaaadddy, nu huh," little Harry whined pathetically as his Daddy wrapped his big hand around his and pulled him firmly towards their home. Daddy was frowning and looking very upset. Harry almost burst into tears. He didn't want Daddy to be angry with him. Daddy bought him toys and books and ice cream, he held him, and slept with him at night when he got scared. Harry sniffled, now Daddy was angry because Harry was bad.

They reached home too soon, although Severus had made sure to walk slowly for the little one. He tried hard to keep his scowl as Harry whined, oh, if the little tyke knew how hard he was trying to be firm!

Harry felt miserable, he wanted to wrap his arms around Daddy's neck and bury his head in his big shoulder. He looked up. Daddy was tall, very tall. Usually Harry liked that Daddy was tall because he could climb him up and Daddy would laugh and call him 'my little monkey', but not today. Daddy was angry with him and being that tall wasn't helping. Harry sighed as Daddy picked him up and plopped him on the kitchen counter. He blinked innocently through his lashes, big emerald eyes watching as Daddy wet a clean rag and started cleaning Harry little face and hands.

Severus sighed as he found little wounds on the tyke's arms. He scoffed, of course, that's what little naughty demons get from fighting over the swings.

Harry's wounds stung a little and his eyes watered. He hadn't noticed that his arms were hurt.

Severus left Harry over the counter and went to the bathroom. Soon, he came back to find Harry's tears rolling on his cheek as he held his arms to his chest. Severus closed his eyes. It was more than a year now since he had stolen Harry from the Dursleys and he had yet to hear Harry cry loudly when hurt … smacking aside.

It was at times like this that he felt justified for what he had done to the Headmaster. Transfiguring the headmaster to a constantly chirruping parrot colored after the man's robes was indeed justified. What had really made Severus' day then, was that Albus had never expected it. It was so sudden that even the great Albus Dumbledore hadn't had enough time to counter or shield. It might also have been because Albus knew that Severus would never hurt him, he thought guiltily. But he hadn't really hurt him, had he?

Severus shook his head. No, enough of that. He focused on the silently crying Harry and his face softened. He pulled Harry to his chest and gently rubbed his back, "shh little one. It's alright. I will make it better."

Severus opened the disinfectant and wound healing salve that he had specially brewed for Harry, making sure it wouldn't sting the little boy's wounds. He dropped a little of the salve on Harry wounds and used a piece of cotton to spread it slowly and gently. The result was immediate. Harry's face lit up and he shook his arms around him like a bird. Severus thought he looked adorable. Yes, but that was for later. For now, there is a little matter of a certain tyke receiving a very sound spanking of three whole smacks in total, one for every year in his life.

Severus put his fingers under the boy's chin, "Harry, look at me."

Darn! The little boy really did look at him then and his too innocent eyes locked with his. Snape cursed himself internally, how in Merlin's name could he discipline the child now after he looked at him like that? Severus sighed, then cleared his throat, "Harry, you were very naughty today." He informed the boy.

Harry's eyes immediately clouded with tears and looked down whispering, "sowwy."

"I know you are sow.. uh … sorry now, but you know very well, Harry James Potter, that what you have done is inexcusable."

Harry nodded. He knew he was naughty … or at least that was what he thought 'insoosabel' meant.

Severus went on, oblivious to Harry's little vocabulary problem, "I told you before Harry, you Do Not Fight. I allowed you to the park today only after you promised not to fight again. I am very disappointed that you broke your promise and that you have fought again with Michael."

Harry's tears rolled down his cheeks again. He might not have understood all what Daddy said but he hated that word: 'disponted'. It meant that Daddy was sad, and that he had made him sad.

Severus was thankful that Harry had started to fight back when bullies like that Michael boy nagged him and took Harry's turns on the different games in the park, but Harry had to learn not to make this a habit. He had to learn to trust him and other adults. If it was up to him really, he would have given that Michael kid a piece of his mind, leaving him unable to sit for a week. But Michael wasn't his responsibility. This little tyke however was.

Severus looked down as Harry cried, some sounds starting to sneak out of his mouth. It seemed that Harry only cried loudly like any other three year old child did when Severus was angry with him.

"Harry, what happens to little naughty boys?" Snape asked sternly.

And that was it. Harry started sobbing. He did not want Daddy to smack him, no, Daddy's hand was too big and his bottom always stung for … uh years and years after a smacking. Harry shook his head, "noooo Daddy, no smackin me, no, I good …"

"Harry, this is the third time. You know what happens when you do the same thing for three times. Now come with me." Snape opened his arms, and despite Harry's misery, he immediately fell into them, tucking his little head in the crook of his Daddy's neck, sniffling. One of his newly healed arms slid down to rub his bottom in worry.

Severus went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He felt Harry arms tighten around him seeking comfort for what was going to happen and he indulged the child by holding him a few more moments. He then gently unstuck Harry's arms from around his neck. He looked right into the boy's teary eyes, "Harry, you must remember that solving your problems won't happen by kicking and biting. I want you to think about it, little one. It would have been much easier if you had come to me and complained about Michael stealing your turn and pushing you. Then we wouldn't be here now and you wouldn't have hurt your arms. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. Yes he did understand, but that didn't mean he wanted a spanking.

"Good." Snape then stood Harry in front of him and started unbuttoning and unzipping the boys shorts. Harry face scrunched up as he sniffled. Snape bit his lip and continued to pull the shorts down. He then picked the child up and gently laid him face down over his lap. He circled the little waist with his arm, and with his other hand pulled down the boy's underpants exposing the small bottom underneath. Severus smiled. He remembered the first time he changed Harry's clothes and nappy after he stole him away from his so-called family. He couldn't believe that a person could be so small. His experience with babies and toddlers was next to nothing and for the life of him he couldn't imagine that he himself had been that size at one time.

By then, Harry was already crying loudly. Still, Severus flicked his wrist and landed a smack over the little bottom. Harry squealed then burst into tears. Snape's heart raced guiltily. He wasn't smacking too hard, was he? It was only a flick of the wrist. He checked the little bottom. The pinkish print of his fingers was already fading. He flicked his wrist again with a smack. He didn't leave the boy a chance to get over the shock of the second smack and he landed the final third.

The boy was bawling loudly by now and kicking his little legs seemingly unaware that his punishment had ended. Snape pulled the boy's underpants covering his already white bottom and in a flash, the boy was inside his arms crying heart-brokenly.

Harry felt his underpants going up and before his Daddy took him in his arms, he had already crawled up, finding Daddy's neck and tucking his head in there. Harry continued to cry for a long time. He always did when Daddy smacked him. Harry had made him very 'disaponted', so much that he had to smack him. That alone broke the child's heart.

Harry rocked in Daddy's arms as his crying quieted to sniffles. He loved Daddy's arms. They were big and circled him totally and he felt safe there. Daddy would never let anything hurt him again, his bad uncle wouldn't kick him and make it hurt when he breathed and his bad auntie wouldn't pinch him until his arms and legs were blue again. Harry settled his little head on Daddy's shoulder slowly closing his eyes. Daddy's hand was so soothing, rubbing his back and patting him gently. Harry put his thumb in his mouth sucking in earnest as he smiled in Daddy's shoulder and was engulfed by sleep.

…………….

:) :) Hope you liked it!

Dina


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Snape had loved Lilly. And now Lilly was gone - but not totally. A little tyke with large emerald eyes was still there. All what Snape had to do was steal him.

**Warning:** The Story contains corporal punishment.

**AN.:** YEPS!!! A new chappie for your enjoyment!!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, not me! Honest!!! (At least I wouldn't kill the guy ….:P)

**Stolen Emerald**

**By: Dina**

**Chapter One**

Severus opened one eye and groaned. _Please, tyke, please, tell me you're not already awake when the sun isn't even up yet. _ Severus closed his eye again and tried to go back to sleep.

Giggling.

Snape wanted to pull the pillow over his head.

Giggling again.

Snape sighed. That was it. He threw off his covers and swooped down on the child who was crouching beside his bed, still giggling. Harry squealed and tried to crawl away from Daddy's arms. Severus held him firmly then flipped him upside down, holding him tightly by the ankles. The child squirmed to get free and his small sharp teeth contacted with Severus' shin.

"Ahhhh" Severus threw the boy on his bed, well laid him gently really, and scowled. "So, So!! You bit me!"

Harry blinked then grinned cheekily, "Yesss."

Severus paced a little, "Hmmm. Let me see. A little tyke, wakes Daddy up at …" Snape looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "4:45!!!" in the morning and then bites him. Well then, this little tyke has to be punished, don't you think, hm?"

Harry giggled and nodded, "uh huh."

"Good, so we have an understanding!" Snape took his wand from under the pillow and looked at Harry. "I am going to punish you now, severely."

Harry giggled again, "Uh huh!"

Snape smirked evilly as he conjured a feather. One charm later and the feather attacked the little boy's body. It even dived under his clothes to tickle in earnest. Harry wiggled and squeaked and squirmed, screaming with laughter. In a couple of minutes, the boy was reduced to a laughing puddle and the feather got bored finally stopping the tickle torture.

Severus was laughing, his heart felt warm and pleased. The child's laughter was soothing, comforting, after all he had gone through, after all the child had gone through. Severus then scooped the boy in his arms feeling the small arms wrapping around his neck trying to squeeze the air out of him in a fierce hug.

Snape slowly lied in bed and wrapped the covers around them both, cherishing the feel of the child in his arms. He laid his cheek on the boy's head and rubbed his back. Soon the boy was fast asleep and Severus finally closed his eyes to get some more needed sleep.

Severus opened his eyes a few hours later to the feel of the Harry's arms around him. He gently stroked the boy's hair and held his chin up. Harry rubbed his eyes with his fists and grinned, "morning, Daddy."

Snape smiled, "Good morning, tyke. Slept well?"

Harry nodded and buried his head in Daddy's chest "Want to go potty."

Snape snorted, "Of course. Go then."

Harry pulled back and gave Snape a very Snape-ish glare. Such a glare on an innocent child's face looked so funny. Snape laughed, "alright alright." Slowly, Snape left the bed with the child still wrapped around him like a crab, and walked to the bathroom.

After Harry took care of his business, and washed his hands carefully, he put his arms up in a silent order to be carried again. Snape rolled his eyes, "Aren't you a little old for this?" Severus said, even as he settled the boy on his hip.

Harry shook his head determinedly, "No."

Snape held him close. It was always like this in the mornings. Poppy said he needed the reassurance, the knowledge that Snape would never leave him, that he would always have a place in Snape's heart.

Severus rubbed circles on the child's back. "Want to get down and brush your teeth?

The little boy sighed dramatically, but nodded. Snape smiled and put him down, and Harry trotted to the sink. After brushing his teeth, and getting a little help in washing his face, he held his arms up again.

"Oh no you don't, you've got enough spoiling for today, tyke. Why don't you go downstairs and prepare breakfast, hm?"

Harry beamed. He was a big boy now and he always prepared breakfast, all by himself. He ran downstairs leaving Snape to wash his own face and teeth and … er go potty himself.

Severus slowly went down to the kitchen, to find the butter and cheese on the table, and Harry holding the bread very carefully and putting it beside them. "such a grown up boy!" Snape commented seriously.

Harry nodded, just as seriously, "Uh huh."

Severus smirked and took his wand out, charming the drawers open and removing the child barrier from around the stove. Snape set to 'help Harry make breakfast', and soon they were filling their stomachs.

While Harry was acquiring a milk moustache, Severus was contemplating the visit they would receive later that day. He sighed. Dumbledore had finally put up enough courage and floo called last night asking to come see them. Severus glared, growled, scowled, and threatened, but Dumbledore vowed that he only wanted to visit and see how they were coping.

"Harry, do you remember when I told you about Hogwarts?"

Harry blinked, "my school?"

Snape smiled, "The school you will be attending when you're eleven, yes."

Harry nodded, "Where auntie nevva and auntie poppy wok?

"Yes that school", Snape rolled his eyes. Never in his life had he imagined hearing McGonagall referred to as 'nevva'. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, is coming today to visit."

Harry squirmed with excitement, "the ol' coot comin? Yayyy.."

Severus choked, "What? What did you say? Where did you hear that?"

Harry blinked innocently at his Daddy, "auntie nevva calls him ol' coot when she talks with auntie poppy."

"Ah yes. Ahem, I … uh prefer if you just call him uncle Albus. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Good." Honestly, they called him old coot in front of an impressionable child. What were they thinking? Not that he didn't agree, mind you, but still. Severus huffed.

……………………………….

A few hours later, Snape was trying – and failing – to read Potions Masters Weekly. Too much giggling did that to you. He sighed and put the periodical aside. Harry stopped chasing the fairies that Severus had earlier conjured for the boy, and looked at Daddy curiously, "finished wok, Daddy?"

Snape rolled his eyes, as if he could ever do any work with the tyke around, "Yes."

Harry clapped his little hands then tugged on Severus' sleeve, "come, Daddy, pay wit me."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I am not chasing fairies, tyke.

"Why?"

"Because I am a grown-up. Grown-ups don't chase fairies."

Harry blinked his extra large emerald eyes, "peaaassse?"

"No. And that's the end of it."

Harry pouted.

……………..

15 minutes later, Dumbledore apparated in the living room to find Harry standing on a table jumping up and down trying to catch an elusive fairy. Albus looked around and found Severus _under_ the same table trying to catch another elusive fairy.

Albus watched for a few moments, his heart warming at the sound of laughter coming from both boys. He cleared his throat making both Harry and Severus freeze. Harry was blinking curiously at Dumbledore while Severus closed his eyes, wishing the ground to open and swallow him alive. That was not how he had imagined meeting Dumbledore after all that time, crawling under a table like an idiot, chasing fairies. He was going to kill the little tyke later, very very painfully.

Resignedly, he opened his eyes, still lying down on the floor, and glared at Dumbledore, "you could have knocked!"

Dumbledore seemed to barely hold his laughter, his eyes twinkling madly, "And miss such a scene Severus, come on, you know better." Albus stretched his hand to Severus.

Snape scowled and crossed his arms, "I am comfortable here, thank you very much."

Albus laughed, "Suit yourself then." He then turned to Harry who was silently watching him from his place over the table, "Harry, you've grown up so much, you're almost as tall as I am now."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, then looked down at his feet, then back to Dumbledore, "No, Im standin on table." He explained.

Severus snorted and Albus laughed, "Ah yes, my mistake, I am Albus by the way."

Harry beamed, "the ol' coot. Hi, im Hawwy."

Snape groaned and Dumbledore blinked, "oh, I see you heard about me already."

Harry nodded, "Uh huh, Daddy luves yu and auntie nevva and aunti poppy say you're three yeas old like me, but in a big gwown-up body."

Severus opened his eyes wide. He would never ever allow those two baby-sit Harry again. Then looking at a speechless Albus … _or maybe he would!!!_.

Snape smirked. _Serves you right old coot!_ Severus finally crawled up from under the table, stood tall and patted some imaginary dust from his chest. He then crossed his arms looking defiantly at Dumbledore. Seeing him still speechless, he made a mental note to buy Harry a big ice cream later.

Snape cleared his throat, "welcome to my home, Albus."

"Huh? Oh, thank you Severus."

"Have a seat, Headmaster, would you like some tea?"

Dumbledore's twinkle returned full force, "I believe a glass of milk is more appropriate for a three years old grown-up Severus, you know that don't you?"

Severus smirked, "Of course." Severus picked Harry up and set him down on his feet in front of the headmaster. "Harry, this is Uncle Albus, what do you say?"

"Nice to meet yu, Uncle Ablus." Harry recited.

"Albus, Harry."

Harry looked up at Daddy. "I know, that what I said, uncle ablus."

Dumbledore laughed, "good enough. Come here little one."

Harry approached Dumbledore cautiously, then looked back at Severus, who nodded encouragingly. Harry stood beside Dumbledore and tugged on his long beard … painfully. Albus winced, "Hey little one, it doesn't come off."

Harry giggled then ran to Severus and tugged on his sleeve. Severus crouched down to listen to Harry whisper … aloud "He knows he looks like Santa?"

Snape smirked, "I am sure he does, tyke. Why don't you tell him that and play with him a little until I make some tea, hm?"

Harry nodded, grabbed his puzzle book, and crawled up beside Dumbledore, thrusting the book under his nose, making the headmaster squint. "Pway," he ordered, then seeing his Daddy's glare, he quickly added, "Pease?"

…………………

An hour later, little Harry was taking a nap with his head in Daddy's lap while said Severus was talking quietly to the headmaster.

"No Albus, I will _not_ return to Hogwarts."

"Severus, please, see reason. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world."

"No. Harry is already taking all of my time. I cannot possibly leave him for hours on end everyday to teach and grade papers."

"The staff will help watch him, and he could attend classes with you."

"Attend … Albus, are you sure that spending some time as a parrot hadn't addled your brains? How could a three years old attend potions classes, do you have any idea how dangerous that could be?"

Albus' lips thinned at the reminder, "I know how dangerous it could be, Severus, but you could always child proof your class. And no, spending two days, five hours and 23 minutes as a parrot hadn't addled my brains, thank you!"

Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He should remember to buy Minerva a bottle of fine wine for leaving Dumbledore in his little … predicament all that time.

Dumbledore added irritatingly, "And kindly remove that smirk of your face, Severus Snape!"

Snape forced himself to swallow his amusement. Yes, the Headmaster did deserve it, but there was no need to rub his face into it too, right? ……..

Right? …..

"But really, Headmaster, your feathers were purple, violet, and yellow … just how you like your robes." Severus just couldn't help it, "And I think Fawkes appreciated the company".

Albus suddenly stood up, his eyes narrowed, and his arms crossed. It was all Severus could do not to shudder. It reminded him so much of that time when Minerva had caught him brewing that potion in his fifth year and silently dragged him to the Headmaster's office.

Albus voice brooked no argument, "Mister Snape, consider my offer seriously. And I'd better find you and Harry on the doorstep of my office in a week's time with a new application form filled and signed. Your rooms are already prepared and childproofed."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You-"

Dumbledore's lips thinned as he cut Severus' off, "I will not jeopardize your and Harry's safety just because you are too proud me for help after what you've done. Don't think that I don't know what you're up to Severus Snape, with all the heirlooms you sell in return for stronger warding. Yes, I know about that …"

Severus felt his face heating up. He was absolutely sure he was being careful. It was Harry's life at stake after all. He was even buying the warding spells from all over the world, Africa, India, China, Brazil, and other places to elude tracking… and Dumbledore knew?

Albus looked down at Severus, his expression softening. "It was me, Severus. I sold you all those spells, child. I have all your mother's treasured heirlooms. I would never have let you loose the only threads you are holding from your past."

Severus choked. Albus had sold him the spells. Albus had his mother's heirlooms. Severus hadn't lost them forever. He had made that decision willingly, he was buying Harry's life with his mother's memory … and it hurt. But he was ready to do it all over again for Harry's sake. Severus looked up, the precious little head still in his lap, his fingers carding through its soft hair, "Albus … I can't tell you how much-"

"Oh, don't be silly, child." Dumbledore twinkled, "After all, I wouldn't hold that attack against you for a long time …. Or would I?"

Severus cursed under his breath … Dumbledore sometimes seemed too Slytherin for his own good. The message was clear, Dumbledore would ALWAYS hold it against him and he would never let him forget that he had attacked him and let him live as a parrot for two days, five hours, and 23 minutes …. Maybe Minerva didn't deserve that bottle of wine after all !

……………..

TBC

…………….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Snape had loved Lilly. And now Lilly was gone - but not totally. A little tyke with large emerald eyes was still there. All what Snape had to do was steal him.

**Warning:** The Story contains corporal punishment.

**Disclaimer: **No way! I would never kill poor Sevvie.

**Stolen Emerald**

**By: Dina**

**Chapter Three**

Severus looked down his nose at the small pouting figure in front of him, Harry had been specially stubborn that day, wanting to do everything by himself, getting in his way, and even tripping him a couple of times. Finally, Severus had snapped, and told the boy to remove his sorry little bottom to the corner that instant.

Harry, who had gradually become quite the stubborn little demon, obeyed Severus – to his surprise really – and went to the corner … turning it in a few seconds to a glittering color-changing rainbow, complete with gold pots at both ends.

Severus did a double take, closed his eyes for several moments, counted to thirty, then backwards, before admitting that yes, the little tyke had just done some very advanced and controlled wandless magic, just to spite him.

"Well, with that corner ruined, I am sure you're thankful that we have many other corners, Harry James Potter!" Snape said dryly. Harry glared at his Daddy and crossed his arms, making him look all the more adorable really.

"And I advise you to remove your sorry little bottom to the other corner unless you want it to be _much_ sorrier!" Severus added sternly.

Harry, being a very stubborn little boy, but not suicidal by any means, stomped off to another corner, but not before throwing Severus a vicious glare that told him in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't forget such a grievance easily.

Severus shook his head and moved his wand around several times neatly closing some boxes and covering furniture with anti-dust charms. He sighed. _Hogwarts look out! The tyke is coming!_

…………………….

A few hours later found Harry standing in front of their house, holding Daddy's hand carefully. There was no need now to loose Daddy … again!. The last time Daddy got lost, they were at the Grocer's store, and Harry had searched and searched for him. And when the pretty saleslady found Daddy for him, Harry had scolded him while sobbing in his arms for getting himself lost, until he fell asleep on Daddy's shoulder.

Harry spent the whole trip to 'Hogswat' clinging to Daddy and giggling until they reached their destination – to Daddy's obvious relief and Harry's much disappointment. They had left the pretty purple bus in front of a big forest.

Harry turned around and his eyes widened so much looking at a huge fairytale castle. Was that 'Hogswat'? Did the king live here? Were there knights? Was there a pretty princess?

Harry looked up to Daddy. Severus had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. He opened his eyes and smiled at Harry … a small twitching of the lips, the corner of his mouth upturned ever so slightly, and his black eyes glittering in the light … that was how Daddy smiled when he was happy. Harry beamed. He liked it when Daddy was happy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, little one."

……………………….

Harry slipped his hand from his Daddy's and ran into Aunti Nevva's outstretched arms, burying his small head in her shoulder.

"Omph … you've grown so much Harry, You're too heavy now … Oh poor me!"

Harry giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around his auntie, "Not heavy!"

Minerva smiled at Severus, "Welcome back Mister Snape. It's been years since you scrubbed this floor!"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Thank you Professor McGonagall. It's been years since I put snakes in your fireplace!"

Minerva shuddered, "Don't you dare, Severus."

Severus smirked, "Maybe you should check Minerva, just in case I have misplaced some of my snakes? I recall loosing seventeen medium sized snakes very recently."

Minerva's eyes widened comically, turned around, and jogged towards her office still carrying Harry.

Severus chuckled. He was back … _home!_

As he walked up to the Headmaster's office, memories rushed to his mind, bad memories, good memories, sweet memories, Lily … _oh Lily, how I miss you, my love._

Severus reached the gargoyle and crossed his arms glaring at it viciously. Then raised an eyebrow, "Well, move you stone beast if you know what's good for you."

For a moment, the gargoyle stood proud glaring just as viciously back at Severus. Then with something that sounded suspiciously like a sigh, it leapt aside revealing the spiraling staircase. Snape passed the gargoyle with a triumphant smirk. It would do that stone beat some good to remember its place every now and then.

Halfway up, Snape found himself falling down as the stairs turned to a greasy slope. Severus flailed his arms and legs trying to keep his balance, but to no avail. In a flash, he found himself thumped down in an undignified heap by the stairwell.

Snape's blood froze in his veins as he heard a very deep laugh that was so loud that it almost shook the foundation of the whole tower.

Had the gargoyle just _laughed_? The _stone _gargoyle.

The gargoyle leapt aside at the moment revealing a running, wand-raised, Flitwick, while Dumbledore was running down the staircase to him – Snape glared at the smirking gargoyle when he discovered that the stairs have turned back to … well … a staircase.

"What in Merlin's name was that? "Severus, what are you doing on the floor?" came the two irritating questions from the ancient wizards.

Before Snape opened his mouth, the rest of the staff (including a very pale and irritated McGonagall with a small Harry still attached) came rushing over to their spot.

Severus stood up with grace, well as much grace as his robes-tangled limbs could allow really, glared at them all, before whipping around to face a twinkling Albus, "Headmaster, consider your beast Dead!" Severus said through gritted teeth.

Albus chuckled, "Yes, well. You can try Severus. Welcome back." The spotting Harry, Dumbledore walked towards him, "Harry, welcome to Hogwarts, dear child."

Harry waved shyly, then finding all eyes on him, he buried his head back in his auntie's shoulder blushing deeply.

Minerva patted the child's back comfortingly while glaring at Severus, then turned to Albus, "Headmaster, please tell me that I am allowed to cane new professors."

All the teachers, Albus and Severus included, stared at Minerva. The use of the cane had been revoked as an official punishment in Hogwarts for more than twenty years, while some moderate physical punishment was still allowed at the discretion of the House Heads. It had been both Albus and Minerva that had fought tooth and nail with the Board of Governors to revoke that punishment. Well Severus had to admit that putting seventeen snakes in Minerva's fireplace was a bit overboard really, specially when the woman was deathly scared of snakes, but oh well, he was back home!!!

Albus cleared his throat, "Well you can't cane any students Minerva I am afraid … hm … I don't remember anything in the by-laws about professors though."

Severus rolled his eyes at the chuckles that got him from his future colleagues.

Meanwhile, Harry, having gotten a little bored from the grown-up un-understandable talks, had climbed down from his auntie's arms and approached the shortest person around. He tugged of Professor Flitwick's sleeve, "mister, how old are you? Do you go to school here?"

The whole staff dissolved in laughter while Severus' cheeks reddened yelling a horrified "_Harry!_"

Filius laughed then took his wand out and magically lifted Harry a little up to be more of his own height, "No little one. I am afraid I left schooling more than eighty years ago."

Harry, delighted at finding himself flying, innocently looked at Flitwick, "Oh … but that's … that's like more than 10 years."

Professor Sinistra laughed heartily plucking Harry from the air and hugging him tightly, "You're a dear, sweetie."

And that was the cue for the rest of the staff to start hugging Harry, patting him, ruffling his hair, and to his complete horror, pinching his cheeks. Harry yelped and ran as fast as he could to Severus, wrapping his arms around his leg and burying his head in his Daddy's robes.

Severus put a hand on the back of Harry's head growling dangerously at the rest of the staff "_Back OFF!!_ You bunch of vultures!"

They all froze, then looked at the father and son a little sheepishly, each finding an excuse to leave quickly. In a few moments, all the staff had backed away leaving Severus, Harry, and Albus alone.

Albus looked at Severus brightly, "Let's have some tea in my office then, shall we?"

……………………………..

TBC


End file.
